Who Gives a Duck?
Who Gives a Duck? is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Drake flies to the south and makes friends on the way. Roles Starring *Drake Featuring *Ace *Pointy *Scoopy *Mag *Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Appearances *Handy *Cro-Marmot *Generic Ducks Plot Drake wakes up at the sound of his alarm clock and checks his calendar. He discovers it is the time of his migration season and he has slept in. After frantically packing his things, he rushes out to the pond. However, all the other ducks have already left and now he must find his way to the south on his own. Upon doing some push-ups, Drake lifts himself into the air and flies. On his way, he bumps into Scoopy and becomes smitten with her. Unfortunately, he becomes so distracted that he flies into Handy's helicopter, gets his arms/wings lacerated, and falls on the ground followed by Handy crashing in the distance. Drake's arms/wings are so badly damaged that he could no longer fly. With a stroke of luck, he spots Ace with his plane. Drake asks Ace if he could ride with him, and Ace replies with a positive answer. The two birds take off in the plane as Drake bandages his wounds. Oblivious to them, Mag is hiding underneath the plane and removing the bolts with his magnet. Within moments, the plane comes apart and Drake falls, but Ace grabs him with his legs and continues flying. Before Mag could get away with his act, the plane's propeller slices him. Hours later, an exhausted Ace sets Drake on the ground. Drake thinks of another way to go south and gets his idea from a hot air balloon. Drake and Ace hop in the balloon and lift off once again. But very soon, Pointy flies up to the balloon and pops it with his beak, causing it to deflate and fly out of control. The passengers hold on while Pointy laughs, before being hit by the balloon and splattered. Pointy's beak then stabs Ace. The balloon finally lands on a deserted island and leaves Drake stranded. Drake cries until hearing a motor. Icy Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus are seen riding their motorboat and Drake calls them. Icy spots the stranded duck and offers him a ride. Drake tells them he wants to go south and the penguin team say they are also going in that direction. Drake gives a big smile as the boat races across the sea. Sometime later, Drake wakes up to discover has has made it south to a tropical paradise. He sees other ducks at the beach as well as Scoopy, and he joins her in a hula dance. A voice calls out telling Drake to wake up, and soon Drake wakes up again, proving this to be just a dream. Eggy tells Drake they have made it south, and Drake screams in horror to find that he has been taken to Antarctica. In the distance, Cro-Marmot is seen relaxing on the icy beach. Moral "If you don't have a map, ask for directions." Deaths #Handy dies in a helicopter crash. #Mag is sliced by a plane propeller. #Pointy is splattered by a deflating balloon. #Pointy's beak pierces Ace. Injuries #Drake gets his wings/arms cut severely. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Drake. *It is shown Drake has a crush on Scoopy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes